


yours to keep, and yours to lose

by scorbie (massivdisaster)



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het Sex, Heterosexual Sex, gender alteration (?), het sex ensues, idk albus makes a potion, lily gives scorpius an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivdisaster/pseuds/scorbie
Summary: lily decides to interfere with scorpius and albus at the same time albus decides to test a new potion. het sex ensues.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	yours to keep, and yours to lose

Of all the ways Scorpius Malfoy expected to spend a Wednesday night, this certainly wasn’t it.

That morning, Lily had accosted him in the hallway again, demanding that he talk to Albus. They’d been skirting around the idea of being together for far too long, in her opinion, and if Scorpius didn’t man up she would intervene. Scorpius had brushed it off, vowing to talk to Albus when the time was right, when he wasn’t so focused on making whatever potion he’d been making for the past two weeks. Albus had essentially moved into the potions room, working every night furiously, failing more often than not. He would show up to classes with soot still on his face, ingredients hanging out of his pockets, his mind distracted, making lists during class instead of taking notes. Scorpius thought it was endearing, even though it meant he saw Albus far less. But he was starting to miss his best friend, too.

For the first time in much too long, Albus joined Scorpius at lunch that day, asking him to try this formula-- “You’ll be my guinea pig, if that’s okay?” --and dipping to wash the vial as soon as Scorpius had tried it. During his free period he kept shifting uncomfortably, his body feeling as though it was morphing, but he couldn’t figure out why, and he didn’t really have the time to figure it out--they had a History of Magic test the period after and he needed to get ready. When Albus met him outside of the classroom, he gasped, smiling widely. 

“It worked!”

People were staring more than usual, but Scorpius didn’t bother to ask why; he knew Albus would explain eventually. But the effects of the potion--whatever they were--were so distracting that he spent nearly two lengths of parchment answering a question completely wrong. He misread one of the words and wrote at length about “potions and  _ feminine  _ etiquette” instead of “potions and  _ fireside  _ etiquette”. He barely finished his rewrite in time, putting his last cross on a ‘t’ as the bell rang. Albus was waiting for him outside the classroom, his face alight with excitement.

“Do you feel different?”

“I...yeah, I don’t know why though…”

Albus dragged him to the bathroom without much more fanfare. When Scorpius made eye contact with himself in the mirror, he gasped: he looked mostly the same, but his lips were fuller, his eyelashes more pronounced…

“Albus, what have you done?”

It was then, he noticed, his voice was slightly higher, which was a bit of a miracle. He didn’t think it was possible. Albus laughed, jumping up and down.

“It worked! Oh Merlin, it worked…well, mostly anyway, I guess the top bits didn’t show up. I can fix that though, add a root of--”

“You turned me into a  _ girl _ ?”

He took a second, then grabbed the front of his pants. Albus giggled.

“I just needed to see if it would work, and if it’s going to wear off! My god, you are pretty though, aren’t you? If you aren’t back by tomorrow morning I’ll start the antidote.”

“ _ You don’t have an antidote? _ ”

Scorpius blushed, turning on Albus in anger. Albus’s excited face was dropping.

“I’m gonna make one! Sadie asked me to make one, so she could transition, so I just--”

“Albus!”

Scorpius groaned, rubbing his hands across his face.

“You can’t just give stuff like this to me without warning!”

“I just wanted to see--”

“Test on Sadie, then! Not your best friend!”

He stormed out of the bathroom, embarrassed. Everyone was staring now that they knew what was going on; as if they could see straight through his pants, could see that he was now missing his--

He hibernated in one of the alcoves off the Hufflepuff hallway until dinner, where Albus was absent again. But Lily approached him, cupcake in hand, to apologize. He ate his chicken parm and downed the cupcake before heading upstairs. Albus wasn’t in the dorm, either; maybe he was making the antidote to make up for it.

But after about fifteen minutes, Scorpius was having trouble focusing on his book. He wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong. It didn’t feel like earlier, when his nether bits were morphing, but something was definitely happening. He laid back, hoping the feeling would go away when he wasn’t sitting directly on top of it, but it didn’t work; squeezing his legs together did though.

_ Oh. _

He recognized  _ that  _ feeling. Lily must have done something to the cupcake, trying to get Scorpius and Albus together, not realizing what had already happened. That wasn’t good. Scorpius had never really touched a girl before, so he didn’t really have any idea of what to do to alleviate the feeling. It kept getting worse though, and a few minutes later he was leaning over the edge of the bed, trying to find something,  _ anything  _ to help.

That, of course, was when Albus walked in.

Instantly, something changed. The feeling between his legs worsened, desperately, as soon as he saw Albus, and he found himself latching onto the bedpost to keep him from attacking Albus immediately. Albus looked tired, apologetic, then--then worried.

“Scorp?”

Scorpius keened, doing everything in his power to stay on his bed, but his hips were moving against his will, trying to find purchase on anything. 

“Oh, god, what happened? Was this me?”

And then Albus touched his arm, and it was over. Scorpius attacked him, slamming their lips together, his hands scrambling at Albus’s pants. His brain knew exactly what he wanted, he couldn’t focus on anything else--

But Albus pulled him away, sputtering. “Scor--hey, uh,  _ what _ ?”

He was out of breath and Scorpius grinned, glad he had some kind of effect on Albus. That would make this easier.

“Scor--here, uh, here, take this--”

Scorpius knocked the vial out of Albus’s hand, latching onto his neck, making Albus groan, then try to back off.

“It’s--it’s the antidote, you--”

“Lily,” Scorpius breathed, nipping at Albus’s ear and fumbling with his belt. “She gave--she gave me a cupcake, and I need--god, I need you--please--”

“She did  _ what _ ?”

“ _ Albus, _ ” Scorpius whined, and he felt Albus respond, something growing in his pants. Still, he tried to push Scorpius away, even just a little. “Albie, please, come on, just--please--”

“Scorpius, did she--did she give you some kind of  _ aphrodisiac _ ?”

Scorpius groaned, kissing Albus’s jaw at that. “Mmm, say it again. Sound so good--”

“Oh my god, okay, uh, I’m gonna--I have something, for--for this--”

He was trying to get into his messenger bag but Scorpius wasn’t letting him, grabbing Albus’s hands and putting them on his ass and diving into the crook of his neck again, biting hard. Albus groaned back at that, then shook his head and tried to back up--but Scorpius had crowded him against the wall. He had nowhere to go.

“Scor, hey, uh, you don’t--you don’t want this, you’re gonna--oh fuck--you’re gonna regret this--”

“I have been--” Scorpius bit down. Albus keened. “--in love with you--” Another bite. Albus’s knees went weak. “--since fifth year--” Albus groaned as Scorpius licked up to bite his earlobe this time. “--there’s no way I’ll regret this--”

“Since-- _ when _ ?”

Albus was gasping, finally letting his bag fall to the floor, his hands tangling in Scorpius’s hair.

“Fifth year,” Scorpius said into Albus’s jaw. He was getting impatient, so he finally started grinding his hips against Albus’s, feeling his dick through the material. It felt amazing, knowing he’d done that to Albus, knowing that Albus maybe felt the same as he did…

Finally, he pulled Albus’s belt off and started unbuttoning his pants with one hand, the other rubbing over his dick through the outside. Albus moaned loudly, hips bucking, one hand slamming against the wall behind him.

“Oh god, oh fuck--Scorpius, hold--hold on, wait, we should--we should talk about it--”

“Want you,” Scorpius mumbled. “That’s all, please--”

“But--but you’re--”

Right. Scorpius was lacking something he was used to having, but that didn’t really matter to him. 

“Don’t care, just--take me, please, yours, I’m yours--”

“Oh fuck, oh my god, Scorpius, I--”

Albus’s hips bucked again as his hand slipped beneath Albus’s boxers, finally getting a hold of his cock. It felt nice, warm, thick--it would fit, Scorpius would make it fit--

“W-wait, wait, hold on, oh my--Scorp, I don’t--”

“You want it, I feel it, come on--”

“Yes, yeah, but I’m gonna--it won’t help if--if I come before--”

He pulled Scorpius’s hand out of his pants, making Scorpius whine--he wanted to feel it, he wanted it so badly--everything was aching--

Then Albus kissed him, hard, and he melted into a whining mess.

Once, on some kind of porn website, he’d seen the phrase floating around “mind dripping out of her cunt”. At the time, he thought it was revolting, the way they dehumanized the girls on the website. But that was the only way he could describe it. All of his brainpower was focused below and he was slowly losing his sanity the longer Albus waited to touch it.

Suddenly the backs of his knees were colliding with the bed and he fell back, his legs falling open, hips thrusting into the air desperately. Out of the bottom of his vision, he saw Albus ripping his shirt and robe off, then fumbling with his own pants, trying to shove them down. Scorpius just whined. How was it fair that he was still fully clothed and Albus was nearly naked already?

“Babe, hold on a sec, let me just--” Albus started pulling Scorpius’s belt off, his face flushed red, eyes focused on Scorpius. “I’m working on it, I’m working on it, soon--”

Then Scorpius’s pants were down on the floor and Albus was pulling back his boxers, kneeling on the ground and pulling Scorpius’s hips to the edge of the bed. The cold air felt nice against Scorpius’s skin and he moaned again, his legs wrapping around Albus’s shoulder instinctively.

“My god, this...you are so fucking gorgeous…”

“Al, Al, please, please, please--”

When Albus’s fingers made contact Scorpius nearly screamed. It felt so good--any kind of pressure, anything--then Albus licked up, his tongue wide, and Scorpius’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He trembled, his hands clutching at the bedspread, wanting both more and less, overwhelmed--

He never knew girls could feel this way. He wondered why they didn’t spend all their time orgasming when it felt this good. It was difficult for him, as he had weak arms, to get himself off normally. If he could have someone else do it, or touch his clit instead--or even, if he could find a way to get himself off without using his hands, just rubbing his clit on anything--he’d never be productive again. He felt so good, even better when Albus slipped his fingers inside, curling up and pulling them in, out, in, out--

It was only a minute before he was coming again, whining even louder, his hand grabbing at Albus’s hair, pushing him back for a second. He chanced a look down. Albus looked debauched, his mouth slick and swollen, his pupils dilated…

The need had died down for the moment, and Scorpius realized exactly what had happened. If possible, he flushed even deeper, letting his head fall back again.

“Oh god,” he whispered, his voice high and breathy. Albus laughed and put his face on Scorpius’s thigh, kissing gently. “Oh god, I just--I’m so sorry--”

“Sorry?”

“I just  _ jumped  _ you, oh my  _ god _ \--”

“Scorp, Scorpius, it’s okay, if I wasn’t on board I wouldn’t have caved so easily.”

Albus’s voice was light, happy, even. As if he really didn’t mind.

“I’ve liked you since fourth year, you know? This...was an unusual way to tell you, I guess, but…”

“ _ Fourth _ year?”

Scorpius sat up, letting his legs slide off Albus’s shoulders. Albus sat up to meet him, kissing Scorpius softly, and--it felt odd, his own slick all over his face, but Scorpius wasn’t complaining. He kissed back, harder, and suddenly his need was back, now that he’d made contact with Albus’s chest. Albus groaned and stood up, leaning Scorpius back, pushing him so they were both on the bed this time. It was an awkward angle, and when Albus started sucking on Scorpius’s neck, Scorpius’s head fell off the edge of the bed. But he didn’t mind at all. His hips were up high enough that when he ground down he made contact with Albus’s crotch, his underwear moving awkwardly against his dick.

“Al--please--”

“Yeah, yeah, let me--let me grab a condom, I don’t know how this works--”

Scorpius would have laughed if he wasn’t so preoccupied. Albus disappeared for a moment and Scorpius readjusted so he was leaning up against the headboard, finally starting to remove his sweater and shirt. As he admired Albus’s back where he was bent over his trunk, he noticed with a laugh that they were both wearing their socks still.

“You laughing at me?”

“Socks,” Scorpius said by way of explanation, throwing his sweater to the ground and working on his shirt. Albus looked down and laughed too, pulling a condom out finally and making his way back over to the bed. As Scorpius finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the ground, along with his undershirt, Albus finished rolling the condom on and leaned over him.

“Are you sure this is alright?”

Scorpius just pulled him down, their crotches colliding and his dick sliding past Scorpius’s entrance. He moaned loudly, scratching at Albus’s back; Albus responded by kissing Scorpius deeply, using one hand to support himself and another to guide himself slowly.

The first thrust in was easier than Scorpius thought it would be. It was as if his body was made for it, made for Albus to take him, to  _ own  _ him--

“Scor--Scor, hey--”

Scorpius leaned back to put his forehead against Albus’s, his mind clearer now. Albus looked pained, his face scrunched.

“Al?”

“This--this may not--last--oh fuck, that feels good--”

“‘salright, Albie, it’s fine, just--come on, it’ll be okay--”

Albus nodded, slowly, moving his hips again. Scorpius’s eyes rolled. Feeling full never felt so  _ good _ . True to Albus’s word, only a few moments later he let out a low groan, collapsing down on Scorpius. Scorpius, meanwhile, was almost there, he just needed Albus to move a little bit more--using his legs he got Albus’s hips to start moving again, Albus gasping quickly as he thrust.

Then the world burst and Scorpius let out a loud moan, scratching Albus so hard he was bleeding. They both lay there, panting hard, until Albus rolled off and pulled out.

Scorpius felt better now. His body wasn’t aching anymore. He was a bit cold, but he didn’t mind that so much. Now that he was free of the effects, though, he was embarrassed. Horribly, terribly embarrassed.

_ This  _ was Lily’s idea of getting them together? Turning him into a horny, moaning mess, jumping his best friend without so much as a conversation?

“Albus, I’m so sorry,” Scorpius said finally. Albus turned his head, slowly, confused.

“...for what?”

“I was--I swear, I was going to talk to you, once you were done making your potion, about how I felt, but Lily--I mean, truly, your sister is a force to be reckoned with, but...yikes. She just...I don’t want to have ruined this, you know? And I feel like I have, now.”

Albus moved closer, throwing his hand across Scorpius’s waist and kissing his jaw.

“She’d been hounding me to talk to you as well, don’t worry. And I had the same timeline. After the potion, I mean.”

Scorpius would have laughed, but he was still processing.

“...I wish that...that our first time wouldn’t have been so…”

“Forced?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Albus said, shifting so he was sitting up. “I have the antidote, if we need--for when you want...you know…”

“My penis back?”

Albus blushed, looking away. “Yeah.”

Scorpius did laugh at that. “Yeah, I’ll take it. And whatever will get rid of the effects of that cupcake.”

“I think it’s gone,” Albus said, looking at Scorpius curiously. “You don’t look so...bimbo-y.”

Something stirred in Scorpius’s gut at that word, but he pushed it aside.

“Don’t care. Just in case.”

Albus laughed then, leaning back over to kiss Scorpius. “Well, if you’re so convinced, maybe we can try again...fourth time’s the charm?”

Scorpius just responded by pulling Albus back down to him.


End file.
